


Comfort of sound

by Shikku



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikku/pseuds/Shikku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Jim liked the quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort of sound

**Author's Note:**

> Written for insmallpackages at LJ.   
> The original wish was Kirk/McCoy, something schmoopy like cuddling or sleeping without sex

Jim loves sex. He's had a lot of sex ever since he's lost his virginity at the tender age of fourteen. He's had sex with men and women from various planets. There were even some tentacles involved once. Or twice. He loves experimenting, loves kinks. Loves sex.

But if anybody ever told him that the kink he would enjoy the most would be Bones...

Bones working. Bones shouting at him to be more careful. Bones being too rough with the hypospray. Bones fucking him against the wall. Bones fucking him through the mattress. Bones sucking him off. Bones reading a book. Bones sitting in their bed half naked and half hard. Bones smiling at him. Bones kissing him. Bones scowling and glaring.

Yeah. A Bones kink.

*

Bones was in bed, leaning against the headboard in nothing but a pair of black boxers, reading. He looked up when Jim entered the room but didn't say anything. It was a good thing because Jim was exhausted from all the smiling and sucking up he had to do all evening. He loved being the Captain of a starship, but all the social and political functions left him exhausted in a way no mission ever could.

A shower to get rid of all the different perfumes, smells of food, smoke clinging to his uniform and skin and then he could relax.

When he got back to the room Bones was lying down , the PADD he was reading forgotten on the nightstand. Jim crawled in the bed, lying on his side and scooting back until Bones was spooning him. He sighed happily when Bones pressed closer, wrapping his arms around Jim and breathing against his neck.

They didn't talk. Bones didn't have to and Jim didn't want to, so Jim just focused on listening to the sound of Bones' breathing, soaked up his warmth and calm and just drifted. It took a while for him to come down and relax enough to sleep after evenings like these and Bones was often asleep long before Jim managed to follow.

Bones' fingers were playing with the hairs under Jim's navel. Usually that would lead to sex and even though his dick gave an interested twitch, mostly it just made him smile and relax a fraction.

Their breathing was the only sound in the dark room, Bones' breath slowing down until they were slow and regular and Jim smiled again and let those breaths pace his own, letting them lull him to sleep. Calm and solid and true. Like Bones.


End file.
